<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notorious- Book 1 by cooked_tuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610700">Notorious- Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooked_tuna/pseuds/cooked_tuna'>cooked_tuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notorious [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Pre-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooked_tuna/pseuds/cooked_tuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* “No class eh?” he says laughing a bit. He looked better, not that he ever looked bad per say, but he didn’t look tired like last night. His monster book garbled. We both looked at it. “Weird book huh?” I said as Harry approached it. “Yeah something like that.” he said clearly distracted. I turned around to look at his room. Pretty boring. “You know the trick with those things is too-” but I was interrupted by a yell. I turned to see Harry had opened the book and it was now chomping away at Harry’s face. “You idiot Harry!” I whisper scream.*<br/>-Fluff<br/>-Starts in the beginning of POA<br/>-Self hatred<br/>-Smut in later chapters<br/>-Basing it off the movie (because it's easier) but I might out book references in here<br/>(Warnings)<br/>Pleasure Kink<br/>Almost immediate after care<br/>Pining down<br/>Hands<br/>Choking<br/>Jelousy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notorious [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The leaky Cauldron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared out the window at the trees passing by, the voices of my friends talking about how they were excited for their third year of Hogwarts. I however had just learned some news that could bring a grown man to his knees, let alone a 13 year old girl. I had spent the summer at 12 grimmauld place with my sister? Not sure at the moment. She was a part of the order, Order of the Phoenix. I knew that she was a part of a group made to stop The Dark lord, Lord Voldemort, or as he is commonly referred to as “You-Know-Who.” Even grown witches and wizards coward at his name, so most never choose to speak it. I was never given details of their interactions. I knew sometimes meetings were held in my home. I knew of 12 grimmauld places even before my stay over the summer, it was someone in the order's family house, that’s all I knew. I was often taken there when my sister (Jessica Vain) had business with the group. I was never allowed in any meetings of course, but that didn’t stop the curiosity of the 5 year old me from listening in on the conversations. Mad-eye usually caught me. That man always seems to know where I am and what I am thinking. I always assumed that the reason I was never told anything was because I was a kid and that was true for the most part. See today I had received news that made me question everything and everyone in my life, from my best friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’ Harry Potter. Let me take you to last night where the story begins, the setting: The knight bus</p><p>I Sat in the back or the front of the knight bus, as it raced through London, I knew muggles couldn't see the bus but it still amazed me. I don’t think I will ever get over how much I love magic. The feeling of being on the Knight bus was that of being under the invisibility cloak, no one could see you but you could see them; a very weird feeling. The feeling of having knowledge of events you shouldn't have memories of. “Is that Sirus Black?” I ask reading the back of Stan Shunpike’s newspaper. It had a big picture of Sirius Black laughing while taken on, I presume, the beginning of his sentence. “You know for a Ravenclaw your pretty stupid.” he replied with his harsh accent. “Oh shove off.” I said grabbing the top of his paper, “Hey I wasn’t done with that!” he pouted. I take my eyes off the article and flash a fake smile “I don’t care!” I say with a little giggle. I read the headline: “ESCAPES from AZKABAN!” “How could he have escaped?” I mumble quietly glancing over the thick black letters, again and again trying to make sure I read that right. </p><p>I obviously have heard of Notorious Sirius Black. Mass murder. I heard from one of my annual snooping sessions on the Order, he was the one to rated Lily and James Potter’s (Harry’s parents) to You-Know-Who. I had completely forgotten that until now. When I learned this I hadn’t yet met the bright Wizard who is Harry Potter. I am very fortunate to have been called his best friend. </p><p>“Well that’s the million dollar question Cece.” he said, snatching the newspaper back. The bus slammed to a halt at the leaky cauldron. Fortunately, I rode the knight bus so many times that I was prepared for the slam. “Next stop, Knockturn Alley!” the shrunken head exclaimed. This ride was different. I was alone. My sister insisted that I go alone this time, which was very odd for her. She was a paranoid freak. I was meeting my friends here (The Leaky Cauldron) tomorrow. “Well get off then!” Stan yelled, as I stood up. “I am, I am!” defending my slow pace. I turned around rolling my eyes at the braggadocio of the bus attendant. I stepped off the bus realizing I forgot my bag. “Hey I-” I turned around to ask for my bag but as soon as my gaze met the bus my bag flew into my face. I could have sworn it broke my nose. “Hey!” I screamed looking at the worker standing on the entrance, “That’s what you get for leaving your stuff on me bus!” he said using his hands to do half the talking.</p><p>I did forget my bag on the bus but that gave him no right to throw it at my face! “It’s not your bus!” I yelled at him, my hand holding my nose as if it would fall off at any moment, which I could have sworn it was going to. It hurt super bad. “Is too!” he yelled. “Take it away Ern!” I hear the shrunken head call. And just like that the Knight bus zooms off whipping around Muggles that don’t have the slightest clue. </p><p>“Idiot.” I mumble to myself picking my duffle bag off the street and walking in. The warm air felt nice. The dull cool lights of the bar pulled the few customers into a crazed trance. One bloke kept stirring his blooming tea. You have stirred more than any person ever give it a rest. I breathed in closing my eyes, I needed to get some sleep. A man stirring his tea is nothing to lose your head over. The cold, wet, London air just outside the door nipping to get in from the small cracks in the old building. I had an exhausting day getting supplies for Hogwarts. All of which were packed away in my bag that I clung to as if it were the only thing keeping me awake. </p><p>I slowly crept upstairs, hitting each step wanting nothing more than to shove my face into a pillow and sleep till I died. Who knew shopping could be so tiring? I finally made it to my room, well I guess the Order’s room? I guess it was a room reserved for members of the Order, and I was the unofficial member. My sister was a big advocate for me and always believed in me. My parents died when I was young, they say about three years old. </p><p>I don’t remember them of course but unlike Harry I never cared enough to really dig into my parents. My sister got uncomfortable when anyone brought it up so I never asked. I shoved my hand into my pocket rummaging around for the golden key to my room. I grabbed an old tissue, gross, out of my jean’s pocket. I tossed the useless piece into the trash that stood in the hallway. I finally felt the cold touch of the handle in my hand when I heard a very familiar noise.</p><p>It was an owl screech but not just any owl it was, Hedwig? I heard the chirping grow a bit louder, as though someone was ruffling her feathers. “What on earth?” I ask mainly to myself following the noise. I walked into a room that was poorly lit. I probably looked insane. My medium thick black hair is unkempt and frizzy. Naturally dark bags that normally complimented my paler skin but now made me look vampiric, hung under my dulled grey/blue eyes. My tattered old jumper that had to be a million years old at this point, paired with jeans and converse. </p><p>Yeah I definitely looked insane. I shuffled my shoes a bit. “Excuse me?” I asked, the way I intended it to come out was more strong and demanding. For example why my friend's owl was here when he was not; it really just sounded like a scared kid asking a teacher for help.</p><p>A shorter person turned around to reveal an incredibly hunched over man moving what I can only assume is Harry’s belongings. I gasped quietly, at the man's appearance. I didn’t want to be rude but his gastly white face and his sunken eyes not to mention the horrible figure. To say the least it could scare a person. </p><p>“Um um.” I stutter out swallowing hard. Try to be polite, try to be polite. “C-Cecialia Vain, sir.” I said looking at the bags. Hedwig stood atop the bags protecting them. “What- what are you doing with those bags?” I tried to be brave but I was terrified. Right where's my wand? I didn’t move my hands keeping my eyes on the man watching his every movement. I remember I put my wand in my bag like an idiot. And I left my bag in the hallway, great. “These are for Harry Potter of course.” but this wasn’t said from the man, no it came from the desk that sat in the back of the room “Now I believe you said Vain?” a shorter man asks. He was dressed ridiculous. A bow tie and pocket watch. Why would you voluntarily wear those?</p><p>He has been sitting at his desk I presume. I hadn’t even noticed he was there. He tapped his fingers together. “Yeah that’s right Cecilia Vain. Friends call me Cece.” I said turning my body towards him. I recognize him from somewhere. I think I saw his face in The Daily Prophet once. “Well Cece Hedwig and Mr.Harry Potter’s belongings have shown up here so I think he should be arriving soon.” he said standing up. Quick, I need to do something. “Accio wand.” I said before I knew it my wand flew to my hand. I pointed it at the stunned figure. The fire cracked quietly as I stared at him, never letting my gaze break.</p><p>“I said friends call me Cece you,” I stepped closer. “you are no friend. What business do you have with Potter?” I felt a bit more confident with my wand in hand. That shouldn't have even worked. I was barely a third year. It takes some wizards months, years even to master non-wand magic. No time to question it now though. “Calm down Miss Vain.” he said showing his hands. He walked around his desk. “I am from the ministry.” then it hit me who this was. He was the minister of magic. </p><p>I immediately let my hand fall to my side. I had just threatened the Minister of Magic. Fun.... “Oh I am so sorry sir.” I fumble back trying to make myself a bit more presentable. “It’s quite alright Miss Vain I never properly introduced myself. Cornelius Fudge.” he extended his hand. I shook it trying to smile. </p><p>All the tiredness came flooding back. “As for Mr.Potter, as of,” he checks his pocket watch. “Five minutes ago Harry Potter has fled from his home and from Hedwig's arrival I suspect he too should be arriving soon. Actually,” Fudge pauses then looks out the window. “Tom our guest has arrived, please go collect him.” the man I first met I guess Tom hobbled off. </p><p>“Now if you will please excuse me I would like to talk to Potter,” he leaned in slightly. “Alone Miss Vain.” “Oh yes of course sir I will be in my room if you need me.” I said, stumbling back. I hurried off to my room. I took the key and unlocked the door. I decided to keep my wand on me just in case. I don’t trust that Fudge fellow. </p><p>I stood in front of the rickety bed. I was so tired but I should at least say hi to Harry first. I let out a deep sigh. I opened my door slightly. Harry’s voice carried quietly out of the room. I tried not to make any sound as I crept over to the voice. I approached the room. The door was open. I sat besides the door trying not to get caught. </p><p>“On the other hand, running away like that, given the state of things... was very, very irresponsible.” The Minister's voice mumbled through the door.  "The state of things, sir?” Harry asked hesitance in his voice. “We have a killer on the loose.” Fudge reminded him,  “Sirius Black, you mean? But what's he got to do with me?” Does Harry not know? Surely the minister will tell him he has a right to know. “Nothing, of course. You're safe. And that's what matters.” </p><p>Oh my god he didn’t tell him. Should I tell him? My train of thought was broken by voices. “And tomorrow you'll be on your way back to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty... of having them brought here. Now Tom will show you to your room.'' That's my cue to leave. I run silently back to my room, I get halfway down the hall when, “Cece?” I turn around to see Harry, his hair a bit messy. He looks exhausted. “Harry.” I say, for a brief moment we catch each other's eyes. My heart skipped a beat looking into his eyes. A smile spreads on both of our faces at the same time. I run into his arms. He holds me tight, I do the same. I didn’t realize how much I have missed him throughout the summer. “Good to have you back Potter.” I whispered, squeezing him one last time. He chuckled slightly, pulling away. “Good to be here Vain.”</p><p>“So what’s this I hear about running away from home?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. He started to blush. “Seriously Harry you could have been hurt there is a killer on the loose!” I say with genuine concern in my voice. That killer just so happens to his godfather. I loved Harry but sometimes he was an absolute idiot. </p><p>“Well I blew my aunt up,” my eyes widened. “Like a balloon not literally.” he said trying to reassure me. “Harry that’s not any better!” I practically scream. Silence fills the hallways where we stood, only to be interrupted both by our laughter. “Seriously Potter, don't get expelled or arrested because of your temper,” he sighed. “Cece she insulted my parent’s I just couldn't let her-” “Harry you have to be smarter than that thick brained idiot.” I rubbed his arm slightly trying to comfort him. He offered a tired smile. “Get to bed Potter we have a long first day ahead of us.” I almost whispered to him. It didn’t matter how tired I was, I would always be excited for Hogwarts. </p><p>I was awoken to the loud rumbling of the train. Bright light spilled through the thin curtains. I let out a big sigh. Today was the first day of school. As exciting as that was I was tired. I pushed the blanket off. I stood up stretching and yawning. </p><p>I decided to put my Hogwarts uniform on (minus the robe). I adjusted my blue tie, and  straightened out my skirt. I was almost done with my school bag. My duffle bag was packed and ready. I looked at the last book I had to put away. I was bound together, and it was making small noises. I knew how to use this book. You stroke the spine. I learned it from Remus Lupin, another member of The Order. I put the strange book in my messenger bag. I slung it over my shoulder. I wanted to greet Harry. I contemplated whether I should leave my bags in the room. I let out a sigh and slid the bag off my shoulder letting it gently fall onto the duffle bag. I open the door.</p><p>The hallway smells like alcohol and burned parchment. Lovely… I am about to step out the door then I remember my wand. I did not want a repeat of last night and me not having it. I think back to last night, remembering briefly how my wand flew into my hand, it should not have done that. I shake it off as pure luck. I rummage through my bag trying to find my wand. I finally feel it. I take it out wandering where on earth I should put it. I look down at my knee high grey socks. I really didn’t want to do it. I had to. I slid my wand handle side up. I refused to wear those ghastly capes unless I absolutely had too. </p><p>I continued out the door making sure it was locked behind me. The whistle of the train starts whistling. I prepare for the shaking around. It was bloody difficult to get ready in those kinds of conditions. I walked to Harry's door. Should I knock? No. I bust the door open. Harry whips his head around. </p><p>He was looking out the window. “No class eh?” he says laughing a bit. He looked better, not that he ever looked bad per say, but he didn’t look tired like last night. His monster book garbled. We both looked at it. “Weird book huh?” I said as Harry approached it. “Yeah something like that.” he said clearly distracted. I turned around to look at his room. Pretty boring. “You know the trick with those things is too-” but I was interrupted by a yell. I turned to see Harry had opened the book and it was now chomping away at Harry’s face. “You idiot Harry!” I whisper scream. Harry drops the book and it chomps it’s way over to him. He puts his scrambles up the bed. Oh no. Now it’s gonna come for me! He turns to me holding his hand out. I take it and hop onto the bed. My stomach erupted with butterflies at his touch. We look down as the book makes more small squared clippings. The creature moves under his bed. We both look at each other and move onto our stomachs. We look underneath the creaky bed. My hair touches the floor. </p><p>I hold my breath as we wait for the creature. Moments of silence as we wait. It’s little gross side bits move as we wait. The creature suddenly moves forward chomping again. We lift our heads up. I touch my hair making sure it is still all there, which it is. I look down to see the monster has gone back under the bed. Harry goes onto his back taking his shoe off. “What are you doing?!” I almost scream at him. He holds the shoe by its strings. The train rumbles the entire room, making Hedwig screech. He drops the shoe and the book comes out from under the bed and starts chewing on it. Harry jumps down on the book. A little whine comes from the creature. We looked at each other and started to giggle. </p><p>Harry finally got all of his stuff together. We exit his room. When I hear someone whisper my name. I look around to see Remus Lupin in the crack of my door. He signals for me to come over there. I nod looking back at Harry who was focused on downstairs. “Is that Ron and Hermione?” I ask as he nods. “Go and greet them. I will be there in a second. I have got to get my bags.” I said walking into my room not leaving Harry any time to protest. </p><p>I close the door. Not only is Remus there but so is Madeye. I had a very confused look on my face. For good reason. It probably had something to do with the Order. “What is it guys?” I asked. “I am telling ya’ this is a bad idear.” Madeye spoke looking at me with his Scarred face. “She has a right to know.” Remus said doing that weird head glance thing he does. “Know? Know what?” I asked, getting annoyed. I wish they would just tell. </p><p>“What do you know about Sirius Black?” Madeye asked. The first thought that came to my mind was ‘DId Sirius rat out my parents location to you-know-who?’ “Well I know he is a mass murder who escaped and he-” I stoped to think about this. All I knew about my parents were the following: My mother's name was Karen Vain (Muggle) and my father was Thomas Vain (Wizard). That's all I knew about them. I never felt connected to their story. To be honest I couldn't even see a resemblance.</p><p>“He what?” Madeye asked, breaking my train of thought. “Well he,” I stopped myself. “Tell me what it is you you know first.” I said sternly. The two men looked at each other. Remus sighed. “We will tell you but first we need to know what you know.” I trusted Remus. He was very kind and often played the role of father for me.  </p><p>“I know Sirius rated out Harry’s parents location to You-Know-Who.” I said. Both men were shocked. “How do you know that!” Madeye asked, yelling. He had his wand at the ready. “Doesn’t matter. Tell me what you know.” I said getting even more mad. “There is no easy way to tell you this.” Remus said looking at Madeye who for once didn’t have the look of anger on his face. “You see Sirius black he-he is your Father.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The omen of death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard the words that came out of his mouth. I heard them, but I didn’t understand. “What?” I did not want to believe those 8 words. “He is your father.” Madeye said. Tears immediately pooled out of my eyes. I wasn’t really sad, I was more in shock. “How? How is that possible?” I asked. Standing in the room. The air felt cold. I mean it was no different actually but it felt different. </p><p>“Your father knew he was going to go away for those murders. You had just been born. Your mother was no longer in the picture after she learned what Sirius was. He gave you to the next best person, Jessica.” I hadn’t even thought about Jessica. She wasn’t my real sister. “Oh.” I just said quietly the tears had stopped. I was a bit confused and scared. I was scared because what if he tries to get me back? “Do I tell Harry anything?” I said. They both shook their heads no. I nodded. I just shuffled out of the room. Leaving them. I walked down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron. </p><p>I didn’t know how to act. I just sat down. I looked at Mr.Weasley. My eyes were wide. He knew what I had just learned. He just smiled and nodded. I tried to be polite and return the nod. I heard the voice of Hermione talking. I just stared at the table. I had sat down next to Harry. My head was racing with a million thoughts. Would my father come for me? Would he recognize me? Am I safe? “Cece!” I heard Hermione’s voice yell. It broke my trance, I whipped my head to the right. Harry was talking to Mr.Weasley and Hermione was screaming my name. I took a deep breath in, “Yeah?” I asked. “Are you ok?” she said, turning to Ron who was always stuffing his face full of food. “Yes just the whole Murder-on-the-loose thing is making me a bit uneasy.” I said which was partially true.</p><p>“You know,” Ron said holding up the wanted poster for Sirius, my father. “Are you sure you two aren’t related?” he said holding the paper comparing him to me. How did he know? Did his father tell him? “You both have that crazed look in your eyes.” he said laughing a bit. He was only joking. Good. “Shut up Wesley.” I mumble. </p><p>We made it to platform 9 ¾. We had just entered the train and Ron almost forgot his rat, Scabbers. That poor animal had to be a million years old. My mind was wandering. I had sort of come to terms with the fact that my father was a mass murder. Lovely.</p><p>“I didn't mean to blow her up. I just… I lost control.” Harry said as we made our way to a booth. “Brilliant.” Ron continued. I was just listening to the conversation not having enough energy to talk. “Honestly, Ron, it's not funny.” Hermione said annoyed. “Harry was lucky not to be expelled.” “I was lucky not to be arrested.” Harry said passing by a semi-empty booth. “I still think it was brilliant.” we all looked in the small area. Was that Lupin? “Come on. Everywhere else is full.” Hermione said pulling me and Ron in. Hermione and Ron sat down and I sat to the left of Harry so who I believe to be Remus sat on his right. “Who do you think that is?”  “Professor R.J. Lupin.” Hermione said matter of factly. I knew it, but how did Hermione know him. </p><p>“Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?” Ron asked what I was thinking. “It's on his suitcase, Ronald.” “Oh.” “Do you think he's really asleep?” Harry asked. “Seems to be. Why?” “I gotta tell you something.” Harry said closing the door. </p><p>“So you know Sirius Black.” Harry said. Me and Hermione nodded. “Heard the name yeah.” Ron said jokingly. I knew that lunatic, he was my father, the reason why Harry’s parents are dead. “Well according to your dad he was the one to send my parent’s location to you know who.” Harry blurted out. That's what him and Mr.Weasley’s side conversation was earlier. “And he is coming after me.” </p><p>“Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban... to come after you?” Ron asked the gears in his head spinning. “Yeah.” “But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him.” Hermione said, trying to be supportive. “Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before…” Ron says “and he's a murderous, raving lunatic.” I say mad. I broke my silence. I was scared what if he came after me? </p><p>“Thanks, Cece.” Harry says sarcastically, turning to me. Suddenly we hear the train breaks. It’s slowing down, why? Is it him? “Why are we stopping?<br/>We can't be there yet.” Hermione stated the obvious. Harry pokes his head out the door only to be thrown back into his seat by a jolt. “What's going on?!” Ron said clearly scared. I don’t blame him. “I don't know. Maybe we've broken down.” just then the lights go out. My hand slides to Harry’s. Neither of us acknowledge it. Our fingers intertwined reassuring the other we were going to be ok. </p><p>“Ouch, Ron. That was my foot.” Hermione complains as Ron places his hand on the suddenly cold glass. “There's something moving out there.” the lights flicker on, but our hands kept holding one another. I never wanted to let go. </p><p>The lights flicker off again. “I think someone's coming aboard.” I feel Harry squeezing my hand. I started to rub on the top of his thumb. I do it when I get nervous so I thought it might help. He loses his grip. It got really cold. You could see my breath. The glass starts to freeze over. The soda that sat on the side also froze. The Train shakes once more. Throwing Harry closer to me, to be perfectly honest I didn’t mind. “Bloody hell! What's happening?” Ron screams his voice cracking. </p><p>We look over to see someone with a cape. His cape was torn to shreds, it was flowing, someone must have opened a window. The man came closer and I realized that was no man. It was a dementor. I had heard about them. It was here for my father. It’s hand opened our door without touching it .</p><p>It opened the door slowly, I could hear raspy breathing and I felt really weird, like bad, like I would never be happy again. I wanted to burst into tears. It got the door fully open, and slowly hovered into our booth. It looked around the room. Hermione jumped, Ron scooted back. Hermione’s cat I guess called Crookshanks hissed, while Scabbers ran into Ron’s jacket. I held Harry’s hand tightly. I had scooted back a bit our bodies millimeters  away. </p><p> </p><p>It’s head swiveled from left to right. It turned to Harry. Then the dementor started to suck his soul away. I wanted to move to help but I just couldn't- I was- I was stuck in this place of sadness and anxiety. I grew bigger and bigger sucking more and more of his soul. </p><p>I saw a bright light out of the corner of my eyes. It was Remus, I guess he had gotten up. The dementor screamed and floated away. I was hyperventilating and I couldn’t breath. Harry. I look to my right to see Harry passed out. My breathing still incredibly unbalanced. </p><p>Harry was lying down, I sat next to his head Hermione behind me. I started to rub the top of my thumb. This whole Siruis Black on the loose then the dementor, it was making me nervous. Harry started to stir in his sleep. He often had awful nightmares. Waking up the next morning in a mood no one could really break him out of. </p><p>“Harry!” I said trying to wake him up. He stirred a bit before his eyes opened. “Harry, are you all right?” Hermione asked. Harry looked around a bit before I gave him his glasses. “Thank you.” he muttered out. “Here, eat this. It'll help.” Remus said, handing him a piece of chocolate. </p><p>“It's all right. It's chocolate.” Remus gave me chocolate all the time, it was delicious. Hermione nodded her head. Harry sat up and we all watched him making sure he didn't pass out again. He looked around before holding his gaze to the door. I looked where his eyes were, I remember being frozen with fear and sadness. I wanted to help Harry but I couldn't. </p><p>“What was that thing that came?” “It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black.” Remus stood up, “If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver.” he walked out, opening the door making a squeaky sound. He turned around “Eat. You'll feel better.” he said before closing the door and walking away. </p><p>Hermione scooped Crooksahnks up and sat down next to Ron. I started rubbing Harry’s right arm. “What happened to me?” “Well, you sort of went rigid.” Ron said scooting back. I nodded. “We thought maybe you were having a fit or something.” “And did you three... you know... pass out?” Harry asked, embarrassed. “No. But I felt weird, though. Like I'd never be cheerful again.” Ron said, remembering staring into space. I remember the feeling all too well.</p><p>“But someone was screaming. A woman.” he said. “No one was screaming, Harry.” Hermione said, shaking her head. I put the back of my hand on his forehead. “What are you doing to him?” Ron asked. Hermione looked just as confused. “Just making sure he doesn’t have a fever.” 1… 2… 3. 3 seconds before we all burst out laughing. </p><p>I looked out the window as the rain streamed down. Our laughter settled down. Now you are all caught up. I zoned in and out of there conversations. They mostly talked about quidditch and how they were excited about the new school year. I couldn't be bothered to talk which was very unlike me. I kept thinking about the startling news. </p><p>Me and Harry were awfully close still. I was freezing still from when that dementor came. The heat from his body felt nice, though I only felt it on my arm. I always felt safe with Harry. Hermione had gotten a book and Ron was fast asleep. I was so cold I wanted to snuggle in a blanket next to a fire and never leave. Harry's eyes were drooping, he snuggled closer to me. My breathing hitched. Butterflies erupted through my whole stomach. </p><p>After a while I fell asleep too, Harry's head resting on my shoulder. “Cece!” I slowly opened my eyes. “Mmmmm?” I mumbled out. Hermione was standing over me. “Cecilia Vain!” she screamed. I jolted up. Causing Harry to jump as well. “We are here now, put your robe on,” she threw my robe at me. Did she go through my bag? “and Harry you still need to get dressed aswell.” we both stared at her absently mindedly. “Well get going!” she yelled leaving the booth. Ron had already left. I absolutely loved Hermione but she can be a bit much sometimes. We met on the train on our first day of hogwarts. </p><p>*flashback*<br/>I sat on the train fiddling my shoes. I was so nervous. It was my first day of hogwarts. I almost cried when I got my letter. “Can I sit here?” I turned to see a girl around my age with brown incredible bushy hair. She also already had her uniform on. She stared at me with her wide eyes carrying a multitude of books. </p><p>I shake my head yes. She flashes a big smile and sits next to me picking up a book. It was really thick and she was already halfway done with it. “What are you reading?” I ask. She turns to me and shows my a book I had never seen before. “Never heard of it.” I said, looking at the title. “It’s a muggle book, both of my parents are muggles.” she says shrinking down a bit. I had never met anyone close to a muggle before. “Cool!” I said trying to make her feel better. Most people hated muggle borns. It never mastered to me. <br/>*flashback over*</p><p>I met Ron and Harry when they too realised Hermione didn’t know about the troll. We four have been inseparable since. I stood up stretching. I put my awful robe on and took my baggage down. “Get dressed Harry.” I told him before walking out and closing the door. A few seconds later the curtains go down. </p><p>I rested my back against the window tapping my foot impatiently. The door opened and it was Harry. My heart started to pound. He looked very good in his uniform. “Ready?” I asked. I myself was not ready, but it didn’t really matter. “Yeah I guess.” he said. We got off the train making it just in time. We were at the very end of the line Ron and Hermione nowhere to be seen. </p><p>The frog choir's voice finished. “Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!” Dumblerdore boomed. I was a raven claw but I sat with the Gryffindor’s anyway. Me and Harry made it just in time. I sat next to Hermione across from Harry. “It looks like the lover birds have finally decided to join us.” Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. “Now, I'd like to say a few words... before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin... who's kindly consented to fill the post... of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor.” we all erupted into clapping. I was a bit confused. Remus never told me he was going to be a professor. </p><p>“Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry.” Hermione said. For the first time today I wasn’t scared or sad. I was happy. “Potter!” My good mood was quickly ruined with that voice. I hated Draco Malfoy. “Potter!” Harry and Ron turned their heads.  “Is it true you fainted?” one of Malfoys goons pretended to faint. “I mean, you actually fainted?” Draco said laughing. “Shove off, Malfoy.” Ron said, pulling his friend away. “How did he find out?” Harry grumbled as Ron turned back around. “Just forget it.” Hermione said. I just shook my head. </p><p>“Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher... has decided to retire... in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce... that his place will be taken by none other... than our own Rubeus Hagrid.” a smile spread across my face. I started to clap extra loud. Hermione cheered.</p><p>Hagrid stood up moving the whole table when he did so. We all started to giggle. “Finally, on a more disquieting note... at the request of the Ministry of Magic... Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban... until such a time as Sirius Black is captured.” my blood ran cold at the mention of his name. </p><p>“The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured... that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities... a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures.” that would have been helpful to know. “They'll not distinguish... between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you... to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving.” Is he trying to scare us? </p><p>“But you know, happiness can be found... even in the darkest of times…” his hand moved over a candle blowing it out. “If one only remembers to turn on the light.” he said, waving his hand the other way, the candle relighting. </p><p>The feast was delicious. “Bye you guys.” I said to the trio about to walk off. “Bye Cece see you in class.” Hermione said smiling. “Bye.” Harry said quietly, waving. Ron just waved his mouth still full of food. I chuckled before turning around to walk over to my own house's table. I wasn’t super close with anyone from my own house. </p><p>Luna Lovegood was the closest thing I had to a friend from Ravenclaw. Most of the people had already gotten up to leave. I joined the line walking to our tower. I walked up to Luna. I offered her a smile which she returned. Luna was a strange girl, incredibly nice but strange. Our beds sat next to each other. </p><p>From what I learned talking to her, she had lost her mum due to a potion experiment gone wrong. We eventually made it to our dormitories. I was excited to sleep, although I don’t think I will be getting much off it. Sirius Black was still on the loose. </p><p>And I was right I sat in bed. The soft snores of my bunk mates filling the room. Luna started to stir in her sleep. She moved her blanket off and started to walk around to room. “Luna?” I asked confused. I tried to be quite trying not to wake everyone else up. She didn’t respond, she just kept walking around. Oh right. She sleeps walks. I would finally doze off only to be woken by Luna moving around. The sleepwalking was worse in the beginning of the year and when O.W.L.S were due. </p><p>I walked groggily to divination class. Trelawney was very hard to understand on a day where I was fully awake, let alone half awake anxious mess. </p><p>I stepped into class seeing a half asleep Ron and Harry in the corner on the first level. Harry looked incredibly bored. He noticed me walk up, his face lighting up. He stood up seemingly with no purpose. “Hi?” I almost ask. He chuckles nervously before sitting down again. I sit behind him, waking up Ron. He mumbles. “Good morning princess.” I whisper to Ron chuckling a bit. Harry snicker, and Ron just mumbles. </p><p>“Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight!” she bumps into her table. We all giggle. She had giant glasses. I don’t know how she didn’t see her table, it was right in front of her. </p><p>“Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you.” Ron and Harry switched cups. I didn’t have a partner. Wait where is Hermione? She is never late. We both looked at Ron’s cup. I couldn't make anything out. </p><p>“What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds.” she walked over to Seamus. She shook his head. Weirdo.</p><p>“First, you must look beyond.” she shouted that last part pointing to the ceiling. “What a load of rubbish.” Hermione said. Wait when did Hermione get here? “Where did you come from?” Ron asked. I was wondering the same thing. “Me? I've been here all this time.” she said, tucking something into her shirt. Ok she was definitely not here. Why would she lie about that? She was probably late and just got embarrassed. </p><p>“You, boy…” she pointed to Neville. “Is your grandmother quite well?” she asked her big boggling eyes searching the scared boy. “I think so.” he stuttered quietly. “I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup.” his parter  obliged. She looked at it for a moment. “Pity.” the professor set the cup down. Neville quickly looked at his cup trying to figure out what he missed. </p><p>“Broaden your minds!” Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust. She stopped at Ron. “Your aura is pulsing, dear!” she exclaimed. “Are you in the beyond? I think you are.” “Sure.” Ron said, equally confused as everyone else. </p><p>“Look at the cup. Tell me what you see.” “Yeah, Well umm Harry's got sort of a wonky cross.” Hermione giggled, shaking her head. Ron flipped the page of his book. “That's trials and suffering, and that there could be the sun and that's happiness.” Hermione could barely contain herself. Ron turned to Harry “So... you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it.” Hermione and I both burst out laughing. You know how that sentence must sound. </p><p>“Give me the cup.” Trelwany said. She took one look at the cup and threw it down. She looked genuinely terrified. I felt a bit bad about laughing before. I could hear Harry’s breathing become unsteady. “Oh, my dear boy. My dear... you have the Grim.” Hermione looks mad. Harry looks at his own cup. I peer over his shoulder. I don’t know what the grim looked like but Harry’s tea leaves looked like a black dog. </p><p>“The Grin? What's the Grin?” a boy asks. “Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim. Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen... of death." I suddenly realized. It was about Sirius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Voldemort started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?” Ron asked, a bit nervous. My heart sank. I knew it was about him. It had to be. “Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline.” Hermione despised Trelawney. We walked in a single file line to Hagrid's class. It was his first official class and I was so excited. Ron was in front of me while Harry was behind me, and behind him Hermione. </p><p>“Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject.” oh merlin how many classes is she taking? Wait that couldn't be possible? “Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?” Ron asked almost in disgust. It’s a miracle he is passing any classes. </p><p>“A fair few.” Ron stoped. Me and Harry kept walking. “Hang on. That's not possible. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once.” he thought out loud, he was right. She would have to be in two classes at once. </p><p>“Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?” we kept getting closer and closer to Hagrid's hut. It was quite a trek you see, not slipping and dying on a rock. "Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future." Hermione mocked Profesor Trawnelny, ending it with a giggle. </p><p>Harry hadn’t said anything since divination class. I think this whole Grim and Siuris black business was getting to us. We made it to Hagrid's hut. He was standing on his front porch so he was about 9 feet tall. </p><p>“That's it. Come on, now. Come closer.” he waved his hands towards him. <br/>“Less talking, if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me.” I let out a deep sigh. I loved Hagrid. He was a friendly giant, but sometimes his ideas could get a little out of hand. <br/>“Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there.” pointing to a patch of forest. I had a chance to take my robe off. I absolutely hated that thing. “And open your books to page 49.” Hagrid said. “Exactly how do we do that?” Draco said in his snotty gross voice. </p><p>“Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me.” Hagrid said already fed up with that blond haired bimbo. </p><p>Neville opened his book and it was chomping at his face. “Oh no Neville!” I shout running over to help him. He sat up “I'm okay. Okay.” he said out of breath. “Oh look it’s Nevile’s girlfriend.” Draco says snickering. I was over that little bleach blond attitude. “At least Neville can get a girlfriend.” I said helping him up. A few “ooooo’s” are heard from the crowd. Neville blushed and I heard Ron’s signature snicker. </p><p>“Pay no attention to him, he has major daddy issues.” I said turning to Neville making sure Draco heard me. The blond boy scoffed. I walked back over to Harry, Hermione and Ron. I set my books down on a big rock. </p><p>“I think they're funny.” Hermione said setting her book down. “Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes.” a couple of his goons laughed at his remark. I growled and shook my head. </p><p>“Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry said walking over to him. Draco’s gang all ‘OoooooOoooooOoo’ed at that. Draco handed his bag to I think Goyle. I never paid much attention to their names. He walked over to Harry looking up and down before looking behind him. His blond hair flailing on his face. Harry stared right back at him. Draco’s eyes widened. He stuttered back. </p><p>“Dementor! Dementor!” her cried pointing. I whipped my head around to see nothing. Of course. Hermione grabs Harry pulling him away. “Just ignore him Harry.” I told him, giving Draco a nasty look. He just nodded clenching his fists. Hagrid coughs to get everyone attention. Hagrid throws his hands in the air “dun dun dun daaaaaa.” he said. Was that a Hippogriff? Most people stood back. “Isn't he beautiful?” the processor tosses the creacher a dead ferret. “Say hello to Buckbeak!” “Hagrid, exactly what is that?” Ron asks. I rolled my sleeves up, it was incredibly hot outside. </p><p>“That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures.” great. “Very easily offended.” double great. “You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?” I just stand there. I hear everyone move back. </p><p>“Well done, Harry and Cece. Well done.” what? “Come on now, both of you. It would be easier in pairs since you all are still youngins.” Ron shoved Harry forward. I slowly followed behind him. I love Harry but I am not getting attacked by that thing. </p><p>“Now... you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So... step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not... Well, we'll get to that later.” cool. </p><p>“Just make your bow.” Hagrid said. Me and Harry looked at each other in disbelief, he looked at Buckbeak and gulped. “Nice and low, you two.” Hagrid instructed. We both bowed. The creature got flustered backing up and batting its wings up. “Back off. Back off.” Hagrids worried voice told us motiong back. </p><p>We took his advice in stumbling backwards. My foot stepped on a branch, snapping it. I maintained eye-contact with Buckbeak. “Keep still.” we stopped, Harry slowly lifted his head. “Keep still.” </p><p>The hippogriff calmed down, and to my surprise bowed back. “Well done, Harry and Cecilia. Well done.” Hagrid tossed a dead ferret at him, “Here, you big brute, you.” the animal graciously took it. </p><p>“Right. I think you can go and pat him now.” we both looked at him then the animal. “Go on. Don't be shy.” he ushered. We slowly crept forward. “Nice and slow, now. Nice and slow. Slow.” we raised our hands to meet his muzzle. </p><p>“Not so fast, Cece.” he commented as the creature snapped it’s beak forward. I jumped back slightly then slowly creeping forward. “Slow down. That's it… Nice and slow.” we held our hands out. “Now let him come to you.”</p><p>“Slowly, now, slowly, slowly…” the creature sniffed the air slightly, placing his beak on both mine and Harry’s hand. I smiled, I slowly stroked his beak. “That's it… Yes! Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!” Hagrid said clapping, the rest of the class joined in. </p><p>“Do they get to fly now?” a girl called out. </p><p>“I think he may let you ride him now.” I whipped my head around, “What?” me and Harry and said at the same time. No no no no I definitely didn’t want to do this. “Come on.” Hagrid then proceeds to pick Harry up. “Hey, hey, hey!” Harry shot back, as he was placed on the Hippogriff. “Harry help her up!” Hagrid gave me a good shove in Harry's direction. </p><p>Harry helped me up and I grabbed tightly on his waist, as to not fall off. “Put you over here, just behind the wing joint. Don't pull out any of his feathers, because he won't thank you for that.” and he slapped his bottom. The creature tilted upwards. Harry screamed as I held tightly on. I was absolutely afraid of heights. I was going to hate this. </p><p>He began to run at the stone wall. He flapped his wings out, “Woahh!” Harry cried out, I almost didn’t hear him at the sound of me screaming. The class cheers slowly got drowned out as we flew atop of the trees. I clung to Harry. We approached the top of Hogwarts. Flying in between two small towers. We turned to the black lake. I looked down at my reflection ripping through the water. Harry’s cape flapping in the wind. See this is the reason I don’t wear mine, a safety hazard they are! </p><p>Harry slowly got more confident. Lifting his hands off of Buckbeak, “Harry I swear to Merlin if we fall off of this brute I am going to finish as Voldermort started!” </p><p>I said panic crowding my voice. Harry turned his head to me slightly. “Sorry, I am really sorry I am just terrified of heights.” I say looking down. “I know, and it’s ok just trust me.” he lifted his hands off of Buckbeak. “Harry you don’t know what you are doing!” I cried out. “Oh Cece I never know what I am doing!” I rolled my eyes. Holding Harry even closer.  </p><p>We finally landed. On solid ground. “Well done, Harry, and well done, Buckbeak. “That was wicked!” a student called out. We both laughed as Harry helped me off of Buckbeak. I did end up having more fun than I expected, though I would never admit that. </p><p>“Oh, please.” Malfoy said, pushing two people out of the way. “Yes you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!” the blond bimbo sauntered up to us. Buckbeak stuttered back. </p><p>“Malfoy, no…” the hippogriff flapped his wings and scratched Mafloy’s arm. Draco tumbled back flailing all over the place. I scoffed while rolling my eyes, what a baby. “Buckbeak!”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa…” Hargid said, calming him down. “Away, you silly creature!” he shooed him away. “It's killed me!” Malfoy cried out. I snorted in laughter. “Calm down! It's just a scratch!”</p><p>“Hagrid!” Hermione called out. She 100% was wearing a necklace. She never wears jewelry. What on earth? </p><p>“He has to be taken to the hospital.” she reasoned. “I'm the teacher. I'll do it.” Hagrid picked up the wailing boy. “You're gonna regret this!” he cried out. “Class dismissed!” “You and your bloody chicken!” </p><p>I snorted again. “Well that was well worth it.” I commented. “How was it?” Ron asked. “Terrifying.” I reply by getting my and Harry’s book. The class started walking back to the great hall. We all sat in the back of the blob moving forward. “I would have enjoyed it more if Cece wasn’t clinging to me like a corset.” Harry commented. I handed him his book back.</p><p>Ron and Hermione snickered slightly. “Haha go ahead and laugh at my misery!” I said shrugging down slightly. I wasn’t particularly clear why I hated heights I just did. “Oh come on you know I would never let anything happen to you.” Harry said laughing. I bumped into his shoulder. Despite his demeanor I could tell he meant it. </p><p>“Listen to the idiot.” Ron scoffed, we were all in the great hall doing our homework. Ok well I was mostly pretending to do my homework. “He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?” </p><p>“Malfoys a big baby it probably doesn’t even hurt.” I said looking at Malfoy talking to Parkinson while she stroked his arm. Wow. That girl was head over heels for him and he didn’t care not in the least bit. </p><p>“At least Hagrid didn't get fired.” Harry mumbled writing something down. “I hear Draco's father's furious. We haven't heard the end of this.” I nodded. I kept thinking about what Harry said. </p><p>I have always liked Harry. I had a tiny crush on him in first year, but when Hermione brought up liking me he said he didn’t like me like that. It hurt a little. But I couldn’t really do much so, I shoved my feelings down and that seemed to work but, lately I have been feeling nervous around him the same way I felt in first year. What am I going to do? </p><p>“He's been sighted!” “Who?” “Sirius Black!” Oh my Merlin! My dads been sighted? We shuffle over to the Seamus holding the new paper. “Dufftown? That's not far from here.” Hermione read. </p><p>“You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?” Neville asked worriedly. “With dementors at every entrance?”  “Dementors? He slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?” Seamus scoffed, he has a point. </p><p>Me and Hermione were walking out of study hall and back to DADA, “So wait you held Ron’s hand?” I ask, this was a new revelation. Apparently Hermione (out of fear) grabbed Ron’s hand and he held it back. “Yes, and he held it back I think,” she stopped clinging her books tighter to her chest. </p><p>I stopped as well. Looking at her blinking slowly. “Well you aren't one to talk. You and Harry have been spending an awful lot of time lately.” she teased, but I stayed silent. DId I like Harry?</p><p>“Uhh well we best be off to class now.” she said almost running away from me. “No hey get back here missy!” I said catching up to her. “How have you been doing it?” I ask. “Doing what?” “Getting to all of your classes? Does it have to do with the necklace you're wearing?” she stopped. “How do you know that?” </p><p>“I saw it. Now answer me.” I said sternly. She looked around before lowering her voice. “Yes it’s a time turner, McGonagall gave it to me at the beginning of the year it’s how I have been getting to classes.” </p><p>“Hermione be careful nothing good comes from messing with time.”  I warn her. She nods her head. “Go in without me.” she says. I trust her. “Ok good luck and don’t die.” I say before scurrying into class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe tanks for 5 kudos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I don’t give pity Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess... as to what is inside?” Remus' voice carried throughout the class as he paced around. I actually have begun to enjoy this class now that he was teaching it. </p><p>“That's a boggart, that is.” “Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?” </p><p>“No one knows.” Hermione said. Wow, she was right. She gave me a quick smile. “When did she get here?” Ron asked, concerned, I just shrugged. </p><p>“Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so…” she trailed off. </p><p>“So terrifying, yes, yes, yes…” the cabinet shook. I stood back a bit. “Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. Riddikulus!” he spoke, taking his own wand out, not pointing it at us but just to give us an example. </p><p>“Riddikulus!” I repeated. “Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen: Riddikulus!” he said again mimicking the wrist movements. </p><p>“Riddikulus!” I said louder. “Very good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Uhh Neville, would you join me, please?” I moved out of the way for him. He stuttered forwards. </p><p>“Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come on. Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?” Remus asked as the boy stepped forwards. Nevile mumbles something. “Sorry?” “Professor Snape.” I laugh a little. Snape was evil and mean and border lined on abuse most of the time. “Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all. Now I believe you live with your grandmother.” </p><p>“I don't want that boggart to turn into her, either.” he cried out. I giggle again.  “No... it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind.” he instructs Neville. </p><p>“She carries a red handbag…” he starts before Remus cuts him off. “We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe... Here's what I want you to do. Excuse me.” he steps besides him and whispers something into his ear. </p><p>“Can you do that?” Remus asked after a second or too. Nevile shook his head yes. “Yes. Wand at the ready.” Nevilee took his wand out of his robe. </p><p>“One, two, three.” Remus unlocks the door. Out crawls out profesor Snape. “Riddikulus!” Neville shouts. The Snape look alike suddenly has ridiculous clothing on, which is why I guess they named the spell so. </p><p>“Wonderful, Neville, wonderful! Incredible! Okay... to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line! Form a line!” we all fall into a line. Harry after me and Pavarti infront. “I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most... and turn it into something funny.” he sets a record up playing a tune. </p><p>“Next! Ron! Concentrate. Face your fear.” the boggart turns into a giant spider. He lets out a high pitched squeal. “Be brave! Wand at the ready, Ron.” “Riddikulus!” Ron yells, the spider slips and falls as it’s legs now have rollerblades on. I start to giggle at the spider. </p><p>“Yes! You see? Very good, very good!” he motions for Parvarti next, Ron gives me and Harry a high five. “Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Parvati! Next! Show us what you see.” she walks up. It turns into a giant snake. Yeah that thing reminds me of last year…</p><p>“Keep your nerve. Steady.” Remus reminded her. </p><p>“Riddikulus!” she cried out it turned into a giant clown in a wind up toy, that is arguably way more scary but whatever. “And next Cece! Step up, step up!” he said. I was so nervous it was probably going to have to do with heights of some sort. I was completely and utterly ready. The clown stopped bobbing and swirled around a bit. </p><p>There he stood, Sirius Black my father. A few gasps are heard. “Hello darling, so nice to see you again.” I gulped, my heart beat got faster. He was in a prison uniform. Remus stepped up to try and deal with it but I put my hand out stopping him. I wasn’t afraid. I am strong. I pulled my wand out, looking the mudrer in the eye, looking my father in the eye. </p><p>“Riddikulus!” I called out shooting straight at him. His prison look now replaced with a pink ballerina outfit, complete with a tutu. I erupted with laughter as the boggart shied away. Remus let out a nervous laugh. I walk down the line high fiving a few people. </p><p>“Wonderful, wonderful!” Harry stepped up, the pink tutu wearing Sirius turned into a dementor. Harry froze, this time Remus did intervin.  “Here!” he jumped in front of him. The boggart turned into the moon? </p><p>“Riddikulus!” the moon turned into a balloon and zipped around us. “Right. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. Collect your books from the back. That's the end of the lesson. Thank you! Sorry! Sorry, you can have too much of a good thing.” the class groaned, I walked up to Harry. “Are you alright?” I asked, he shook his head and hugged me. </p><p>I hesitated before hugging him back. There it is again the butterflies erupt whenever I think about him, maybe- maybe Hermiones right. Harry pulled away from the hug awkwardly. “Uhh I didn’t know you were that freaked out about Sirius.” Harry said, concern in his voice. “Oh it’s nothing just makes me uneasy,” I laugh it off. Before running out of that classroom. Well if they didn’t suspect anything before, now they surely do. </p><p>“Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school... that privilege shall not be extended again.” Professor McGonagall’s voice carried throughout the courtroom. I had gotten mine signed by Jessie but Harry didn’t since he blew his aunt up. </p><p>I dressed in a blue beanie with a black coat and jeans. I had dark army boots and a crossbody bag. Along with mittens, you would be a fool not to wear them. </p><p>“No permission form signed, no visiting the village. That's the rule, Potter.” she said turning to Harry. “Those with permission, follow me. Those without, stay put.” Filch said walking away. Me, Hermione and Ron all stayed a bit behind. I wasn’t too jazzed about going I mean it was cool but I loved Hogwarts when the halls were empty. </p><p>The professor and Harry had a brief talk before she walked off. “Forget about it, guys. See you later.” Harry turned around, Hermione hit me and the arm and gestured towards him. What was she? Oh! Oh right! I ran up to him. “It’s ok Cece I don’t want your pity.” he said mumbling “go join the others and have fun.”</p><p>“No. Nonsense I don’t give pity Potter, I didn’t really want to go on the trip anyways.” I said. He smiled slightly. I fought back the urge to blush. We stood in front of the clock, awkward tension starting to build. “Soo uhhh what should we do?” I ask, Harry looks at me a mischievous glint in his eyes.  </p><p>“What is it Potter?” I ask, he smiles grabbing my arm pulling me through Hogwarts. Finally he stops running, I crash into him a bit my hair absolutely everywhere. </p><p>We stopped in front of Remus’s room. “Cece? Harry what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying Honeydukes?” Remus asks from behind his desk. “Actually no,” I start. “you see professor Harry didn’t get his signature and I honestly didn’t care for going so I stayed with him.” </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at me, both me and Harry had been giggling so it was hard to fight the urge now. “If you say soo.” Remus glanced down. “Uhh professor do you want to take a walk?” Harry asked. This time Remus lowered his glasses at us.</p><p>“Professor, can I ask you something?” Harry asked. We now stood on the bridge, the cold air clinging to me. Me and Harry stood offley close too one and other. </p><p>“You want to know why I stopped you facing that boggart, yes? I thought it'd be obvious. I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort.” Remus said leaning his arms against the bridge. I thought it was going to as well, it seemed more obvious. </p><p>“I did think of Voldemort at first. But then I remembered that night on the train... and the dementor.” Harry trailed off. I nudge a bit closer to him. “I'm very impressed. That suggests what you fear the most is fear itself. This is very wise.” the professor said turning to us. </p><p>“Before I fainted... I heard something. A woman... screaming.” Harry said looking off into nothing. I remember him saying that. I didn’t hear anything but he adamit on hearing a voice. </p><p>“Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power.” “Is that why I felt so weird?” I ask, Harry leaned back a bit so I could talk to the professor. </p><p>“Yes Cece that’s probably why.” </p><p>“I think it was my mother... the night she was murdered.” Harry broke the momentary silence. Remus nodded turning back to the wilderness. “The very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's. Yes.” Remus turned around. Harry wrapped his arm around me holding me tighter. </p><p>“Oh, yes. I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch... she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others... even, and most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves.” I felt a grin spread on my face. From what I have heard about Lily and James Potter I would have loved to have met them. </p><p>“And your father, James, on the other hand... he… He had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble.” I let out a little giggle. Harry did have a magnet for trouble whether it was Ron and the twins or dark lords.  “A talent, rumor has it,” Remus turned around walking to our side of the bridge. “he passed on to you.” Harry reached up adjusting his jacket. “You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time, you'll come to see just how much.” Remus walked off. </p><p>After a few minutes of standing there basically cuddling I broke the silence. “I am sorry you never got to meet them.” I said my voice barely above a whisper. “It’s ok Cece, I am sorry you never got to meet yours.” he held me a bit tighter. For once in my life I actually liked the fact I never met my parents, especially my dad. </p><p>“Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop. We never got to go to the Shrieking Shack.” Ron said as we walked up the stairs. Me and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I might be a Ravenclaw but I basically spent all of my time in their common room. Hermione and Ron were standing next to each other refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Weird...</p><p>“You heard it's the most…” Ron said about going on again about the shrieking shack, “Haunted building in Britain. I know.” Harry huffed in response. I giggled slightly, “What's going on?” Harry asked. “I don’t know.” I said in response trying to look over the Patil twins. </p><p>“Probably Neville forgot the password again.” Ron mumbled. “Hey!” I turned to see Neville behind us, “Oh, you're there.” We looked back up front and the stairs finally stopped moving. </p><p>“Let me through, please. Excuse me! I'm Head Boy! Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been searched.” I heard Percy yell to a few students. We all look at each other confused what's happened? </p><p>“The Fat Lady! She's gone!” Ginny exclaims, I look at Harry, has the same expression on his face. Worried. This has something to do with my father, I know it does. Harry scooted every so slightly closer to me. </p><p>“Serves her right. She was a terrible singer.” Ron giggles behind us. “It's not funny, Ronald.” Hermione sighs. The other paintings murur. <br/>“Make way. The headmaster's here.” We step aside, Professor Dumbledore walks with Flitch up to the fat lady’s painting. </p><p>We follow quickly behind. “Come on, move. You heard. Move!” Percy says. I peek behind Dumbledore, he strokes the painting. It has several slashes on it. </p><p>“Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady.” Dumbledore intruscts. </p><p>“There's no need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady's there.” I turn to see Filch pointing across the hall. We all bolt up the stairs “Dear lady, who did this to you?” the headmaster asks. I stood next to her, Dumbledore, and Harry. </p><p>“Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!” she cries out before sinking beneath the hippo. </p><p>My dad was in the castle? How did that happen? Am I safe? Is Harry safe? <br/>“Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cold shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery. There's nothing there.” Filch's voice filled the great hall. I was in a sleeping bag, I had originally been with the Ravenclaw’s but I moved over to Harry. “Thank you.”</p><p>“The third floor is clear too, sir.” Professor Flitwick said, “Very good.” I heard Snape's signature footsteps approach, “I've done the dungeons. No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle.” Snapes snarly voice carries out. </p><p>“I didn't really expect him to linger.” Dumbledore reasons. “Remarkable feat, don't you think?” I hear their voices approach me. I keep my eyes closed resisting the urge to open them. “To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own... completely undetected?” </p><p>“Quite remarkable, yes.”</p><p>“Any theories on how he managed it?” Snape inquired, “Many. Each as unlikely as the next.” their voice’s got closer and closer. Seriously don’t know how anyone could sleep with them talking so loud. </p><p>“You may recall... prior to the start of term I expressed concerns... about your appointment of Professor…” he was definitely talking about Remus I mean who else could he have been talking about.</p><p>“Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe... and I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses.” Dumbledore said their voices stopped moving. </p><p>“What about Potter and Vain? Should they be warned? She already knows, but Potter does not.” well if anyone else was listing (and I am positive someone was) they know more than my best friend does. </p><p>“Perhaps. But for now, let them sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud.” </p><p>I stood in the great hall, I was looking where me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione usually sat for breakfast but they weren't there. So I looked around and finally spotted them. Which was weird I mean Harry hated sitting at the end of tables. Draco usually sat there so Harry despised it. I walked up to them, “Hey sorry I took so long I didn’t realize we changed seats.” </p><p>Ron and Hermione gave me half smiles. The kind of smiles you give when you're just trying to be polite. Harry didn’t even look at me. I felt out of place immediately, sometimes I felt like this because they were all in the same house but Harry tried hard to make me feel included.</p><p>I sat down next to him. He looked away from me. “Uhh I think I am gonna go to my own house today.” I got up trying to fight the urge to cry. Hermione nodded her head, giving me a sorry smile. I just ran to the girls room. Tears pooled out of my eyes.</p><p>I sat in the corner softly sobbing. “Oh there you are!” I heard Luna’s quiet voice. She stood with pudding and an apple in her hand. I sniffled. “You ran out of the Great hall crying.” she walked up to me handing the food over. “So I brought you some things that would make me feel better.” I take it and smile at her. “Thanks Luna, it’s just friend stuff.” I mumble as she sits across from me. </p><p>“I think he is just tired.” she whispers. “I mean, I would be too if I slept on the ground.” I took a spoonful of pudding. I shot her a confused look, “Did you not sleep in the great hall?” I ask, she shakes her head no. “No, they locked me in Professor Sprouts office.” why would she-? “Oh right, the sleep walking.” she nodded her head. I slowly started eating while she slowly started to hum. </p><p>I quickly ran to DADA, I was almost going to be late. I had stayed away from Harry and them for the time being but I couldn’t avoid them anymore. I walk into the room with a few others. And there of course was only a seat next to Harry. I sighed before sitting down. </p><p>I set my desk up, but I could already feel the awkward tension building. That quickly disseminated when Snape burst into the room. He slams all of the windows shut, pulling down the projector screen. “Turn to page 394.” he spoke. </p><p>I started to open the book turning to the page. “What is he doing here?” Harry asks in a hushed voice. “Not sure.” I reply. “Weasley.” I whisper scream, he turns his head at me but I was rudely interrupted by Snape. “I can see you all speculation as to the whereabouts of Professor Lupin.” we all look at each other. “That's not really your concern, is it.” </p><p>“Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching... at the present time.”  he walks up to the projector turning it on. “Turn to page 394.” Ron’s book flipped open to the page. </p><p>"Werewolves?” he cried out. </p><p>“Sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks.” Hermione said. She sat in front of me, I mean she wasn’t there before but since she told me about her time turner I stopped noticing her popping up everywhere. </p><p>“Quiet.” Snape said. </p><p>“When did she come in? Did you see her come in?” Ron asked. Me and Harry and I shook our heads. “Now, which one of you can tell me the difference... between an Animagus and a werewolf?” he saunters up to the front of the classroom. “No one? How disappointing.” </p><p>“Please, sir.” Hermione spoke, “An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon... he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend. The werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind.” she explained. </p><p>This made Malfoy howl, lovely. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape murmurs. “That's the second time... you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself... or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?” I scoff in disgust. “Hey! Hermione might be a know it all, but she is our know it all! Don’t you dare insult her! Your just a mean old man you have never been shown love!” I yell. “Yeah! Exactly! What-what she said!” Ron says. </p><p>Snape narrows his eyes at me. “Five points from Gryffindor, and… Ravenclaw.” </p><p>“As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning…” Draco folds up a piece of paper into a paper crane, it flies over to Harry. “two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis... on recognizing it.” is he serious?</p><p>“Sir it's Quidditch tomorrow.” Harry complained, Snape placed his hands on Harry’s desk. “Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394.” he walks behind the projector. </p><p>Harry opens the letter, “The term ‘werewolf’... is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word ‘wer’... which means ‘man,’ and ‘wolf.’” it was of him and Draco. Harry got hit in the head with a bludger, thrown by Draco. </p><p>“Werewolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a werewolf. They include being given the power of shape-shifting... being bitten by a werewolf…” Snapes voice slowly gets drowned out. </p><p> </p><p>I had snuck into the Gryffindors stand with the help of Fred and George. I had gotten close with them and Luna in the absence of Potter and Granger. I stood with the Weasley twins “Go, Harry! Go, Harry!” we all shouted. The rain pouring down my face. </p><p>My limbs, frozen, my nose numb but I couldn’t care. Although Harry and the gang were mad at me (for reasons I am still unsure of) they are my very best friends I will support them through no matter what. And right now Harry was playing against the Hufflepuffs. While they aren't particularly hard to beat, it is still good that one shows pride. </p><p>The golden snitch spun around barely visible through the rain. Harry and a hufflepuff shot up and into the clouds. After a minute or so the hufflepuff came down. It was hard to pay attention to the rest of the game after that. We all anxiously waited for Harry to come down. </p><p>Harry did eventually come down, but he was falling down. “HARRY!” I screamed watching him fall slowly down. Someone must have helped him because he slowed his fall quite a bit. </p><p>I sat in Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry had passed out, on the bed. His broom smashed by the whomping willow. I sat next to his head Hermione behind me. </p><p>“He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?” Ron commented. </p><p>“Peaky?” I ask looking over at him. “What do you expect?” George asks, “He fell over 100 feet!” Fred scoffed. “Let's walk you off a tower and see what you look like.” George commented. I giggled looking back at Harry, who had opened his eyes. </p><p>“Probably a right sight better than he normally does.” I let out a sigh of relief. “How are you feeling?” I ask rubbing his arm slightly. “Oh, brilliant.” he comments sitting up. </p><p>“You gave us a right good scare, mate.” George said sitting on the other side of Harry. “What happened?” Harry mumble sitting up more. “Well, you fell off your broom.” Ron said holding what was left of it. </p><p>“Really?” Harry said very sarcastically, “I meant the match. Who won?” I bit my lip slightly. How do I tell him he didn’t win? “No one blames you, Harry. Dementors aren't supposed to be on the grounds. Dumbledore's furious.” Hermione started. His face fell. “After he saved you, he sent them off.” I said trying to make him feel a bit better. </p><p>“There's something else you should know too.” Ron shifted holding the poor remains of the broom. “When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and…” he lifted the blanket off of it. “Well…” picking up the handle of the broom. </p><p>Harry looked down slightly. “Sorry Potter.” I said, offering a half smile at him. He looked down. We haven’t had a meaningful conversation since I don’t know when. I wanted to know why he was mad at me but knowing Harry he wouldn't tell. </p><p>“Ok. Move along.” Ron said shooing away people. Everyone cleared out of the way. It was just me and Harry now. “Harry I still don’t know why your mad at me but, maybe if you could tell me why I can make it better.” I said. Harry just shook his head giving me a small frown. “Well get better soon mate,” I give him a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy! I am sorta new to writing fics and mostly on Wattpad but I am officially switching over to AO3! Please be kind but constructive criticism is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>